1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and method for installing fiberoptic connectors upon optical fibers, and more particularly to devices and methods for mounting optical fibers within fiberoptic connectors and thereafter cleaving the end of the optical fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices and methods for mounting fiberoptic connectors upon optical fibers are well known. Such devices and methods include the use of epoxies and other chemical agents to bond the optical fiber within a fiberoptic connector, as well as dry methods including the impact mounting of an optical fiber within a fiberoptic connector as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,406, entitled Fiberoptic Connector Assembly and Method and Device for the Manufacture Thereof, issued Apr. 19, 1994. In all such prior art optical fiber mounting devices and methods, a subsequent step of cleaving the protruding end of the optical fiber must be undertaken. The optical fiber is cleaved proximate the tip of the fiberoptic connector to which it has been installed, and thereafter the end of the optical fiber is polished to a smooth surface at the tip of the fiberoptic connector.
In the prior art, separate optical fiber cleaving devices are utilized to cleave the protruding end of the optical fiber after it has been mounted within the fiberoptic connector. The cleaving process therefore requires additional fabrication time in that the mounted optical fiber must be separately installed or held in a cleaving device, whereupon the optical fiber cleaving step is then accomplished.
The present invention is an improvement upon the prior art optical fiber mounting and cleaving process steps in that the optical fiber is first mounted within a fiberoptic connector and then cleaved proximate the tip of the fiberoptic connector without removing the optical fiber and fiberoptic connector from the mounting device. That is, the optical fiber is both mounted and then cleaved in two steps that are performed within single fabricating apparatus. The present invention therefore saves time and manufacturing expense, and is generally more efficient than the prior art fabrication process.
The present invention incorporates an optical fiber cleaving mechanism within a prior art optical fiber impact mounting device. The optical fiber cleaving mechanism is pivotally mounted within the fiberoptic connector holding mechanism, such that an optical fiber cleaving blade is disposed proximate the tip of the fiberoptic connector. After the optical fiber has been engaged within the fiberoptic connector an end of the optical fiber protrudes from the tip of the fiberoptic connector. An actuator member is then manipulated to cause the optical fiber cleaving mechanism to rotate downwardly, such that the cleaving blade will make cleaving contact with the surface of the optical fiber. Immediately prior to the contact of the cleaving blade with the optical fiber, a portion of the cleaving mechanism makes contact with the protruding end of the optical fiber to bend it downwardly, and the subsequent contact of the cleaving blade will cleave the optical fiber. In the preferred embodiment, the cleaving blade is movably mounted, such that it makes a scoring contact with the optical fiber to aid in the cleaving process. After the cleaving step, the optical fiber is mounted within the fiberoptic connector and its protruding end has been cleaved, whereupon it is removed from the apparatus for subsequent polishing.
It is an advantage of the present invention that optical fibers can be more rapidly and efficiently mounted to fiberoptic connectors.
It is another advantage of the present invention that optical fibers can be mounted to a fiberoptic connector and the protruding end of the optical fiber can be subsequently cleaved within a single fabricating apparatus.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that a fabrication apparatus has been developed which facilitates the mounting of an optical fiber to a fiberoptic connector, followed by the cleaving of the end of the optical fiber without removing the optical fiber and connector from the apparatus.